


Dime Por Qué

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, Drama & Romance, Filipino Fic, Heavy Angst, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Swords, War
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Ika nila, lahat ay patas sa pag-ibig at digmaan. Maaring oo. Madalas hindi.





	Dime Por Qué

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 99% Tagalog, no conyo. War!AU in very slight Spanish/Filipino setting. You’ve been warned.  
> 2\. Another transfer from LJ to AO3. Originally written for Narito Kami 2013. Posted [here](https://jugjugan.livejournal.com/2827.html).

**amanecer**  
  
Nang magising si Junmyeon, isang maaliwalas na umaga ang bumati sa kanya. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang sikat ng araw kasabay ng malamig na hangin. Nakakakalma.  _Dapat ay nakakakalma_. Pero hindi magawa ni Junmyeon na tumagal pa sa pagkakahiga, na manatili sa kaniyang silid at sulitin ang ganda ng bagong araw.  
  
Sa kaniyang pagtayo ay agad niyang nakita ang limang tao na naghihintay sa tapat ng Escorial, ang kaniyang tahanan, tahimik na naka-abang sa kaniyang pintuan. Napabuntong-hininga si Junmyeon. Dahil ayaw niyang paghintayin pa ang kaniyang mga bisita ay agad-agad siyang nagbihis ng kaniyang barong upang salubungin ang mga ito.  
  
Nakakunot ang nuo at malalim ang iniisip ni Junmyeon habang siya ay pababa ng hagdan; halata sa kaniyang mukha na hindi niya buong ninanais na dumating ang araw na ito. Nang marating ang pintuan, marahan niya itong binuksan.  
  
“Magandang umaga, kamahalan,” sabay-sabay na sambit ng limang kalalakihan sa pagbukas ni Junmyeon ng pintuan. Ibinaba nila sa dibdib ang mga salakot na kanilang suot-suot at iniyuko ang mga ulo.  
  
“Magandang umaga,” bati ni Junmyeon. Agad niyang tinignan ang heneral ng maliit na pulutong na nasa kaniyang harapan. Nang mapansin ng heneral, mabilis siyang tumango at ngumiti. “Masyado ata kayong maaga,” patuloy ni Junmyeon. “Pasikat pa lamang ang araw ay tinipon mo na ang iyong tauhan, Heneral Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Mahaba-habang lakbayin din ang aming tatahakin, kamahalan,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, hindi nawawala ang ngiti sa kaniyang labi. Sa kabila ng maaliwalas na pananalita ni Kyungsoo ay hindi magawa ni Junmyeon na alisin ang kunot ng kaniyang nuo at ang kaba na halata sa kaniyang mukha.  
  
“Pumasok ka muna Heneral,” ani Junmyeon na gumilid ng bahagya upang magbigay daan. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo subalit hindi rin nagtagal ay tumango siya upang ipahiwatig na susunod siya sa pinaguutos. “Diyan lamang kayo,” utos ni Kyungsoo sa apat na kasama bago pumasok sa loob ng mansyon.  
  
Sa pagsara ng pinto, isang mabigat na buntong-hininga ang unang reaksyon ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Sigurado ka ba talaga na sasama ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Mahahalata sa kaniyang mata ang pagaalala at takot.  
  
Bahagyang yumuko si Kyungsoo bago muling tumingin kay Junmyeon. “Wag kang magalala, alam ko kung ano ang gagawin ko,” mahinahon niyang sagot.  
  
Ibinuka ni Junmyeon ang bibig subalit pinigilan niya ang sarili na magsalita. “Mapanganib ang pakay ninyo sa Timog. May tiwala ako sa mga tao mo kaya hindi mo kinakailangang sumama. Sapat na ang apat na kasama mo...”  
  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Alam ko ang gagawin ko, Junmyeon,” sabi niya. Inabot niya ang kamay ng maharlika at mahigpit itong hinawakan.  
  
Dahil alam niyang wala na rin siyang magagawa sa pasya ni Kyungsoo, ngumiti na lamang si Junmyeon. “Magiingat ka.”  
  
Tumango si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Kailangan ka ng Hilaga. Kailangan ka namin,” paalala ni Junmyeon. Bahagya niyang nilunod ang kaniyang boses at iniwas ng kaunti ang kaniyang mata sa titig ni Kyungsoo. “Kailangan kita.”  
  
Natigilan si Kyungsoo at mahahalata sa kaniyang mga pisngi na ito ay unti-unting namumula. “Nakakainis ka,” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagsisimula nang matawa.  
  
Napangisi si Junmyeon. “Sinasabi ko lang ang totoo.”  
  
“Salamat,” nahihiyang sambit ni Kyungsoo. “Babalik ako. Pangako.”  
  
  
  
**razón**  
  
Hilaga.  
  
Ang pinakamalaki sa buong Kontinente. Tahimik. Mapayapa sa loob; matapang sa bawat hangganan. Malimit na maririnig ang bansa sa halos walang-humpay na digmaang nagaganap sa mga karatig na bayan. Subalit sa kabila ng katahimikan ay maingat ang kaniyang mga kaaway na hamunin sila sa isang labanan.  
  
Kay Junmyeon, ang talim ng kaniyang pakikidigma ay nasa dila at pananalita.  
  
Timog.  
  
Sa mahabang panahon, wala sa talasalitaan ng Kontinente ang Timog. Mayroong Kanluran, Silangan, at Hilaga; walang Timog. Subalit isang malaking bahagi ng Hilaga ang ihiniwalay ng isang mandirigma. Sa isang paghihimagsik ay nagawa niyang angkinin ang isang malaking bilang ng kawal, isang malakas na hukbo, isang mabalasik na bansa.  
  
Kay Jongin, hindi niya magawang tawaging kapatid ang taong hindi nakikita ang halaga ng dugo sa espada.  
  
  
  
**sangre**  
  
Sa panahon na walang palagiang kapayapaan, alam ni Kyungsoo ang kahalagahan ng digmaan. Alam niya na may dahilan kung bakit kailangang maganap ang sampung kamatayan sa isang araw, daan sa isang linggo, libo, kung mawala ang habag ng langit, sa isang taon.  
  
Kung pakikidigma lamang ang paguusapan, isa na si Kyungsoo sa pangalang tinitingala ng iba-ibang hukbo sa Kontinente. Marahas kung kailangan ng dahas; mahabagin kung kailangan ng habag. Sa kasanayan ng paggamit ng espada, matatawag siyang dalubhasa. Sa ispyonahe ay higit siyang mahusay sa kaniyang mga kasabayan.  
  
At sa malaking bahagi ng kaniyang nalalaman, sa kasikatang kaniyang tinatamasa, hindi maaring angkinin ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng ito. Hindi niya nalilimot; hindi niya ipinagkakait ang karampatang dangal na dapat makuha ng dalawang natatanging taong naging dahilan kung ano at sino siya ngayon.  
  
Si Jongin.  
  
Mula pagkabata ay kasama na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Sa kabila ng pagkakaiba nila sa kinabibilangang uri ng lipunan—si Kyungsoo na bahagi ng maralita at si Jongin na bahagi ng dugong bughaw—nanatiling matalik na magkaibigan ang dalawa. Malaki ang tiwala nila sa isa’t isa; sa bawat digmaang sinusuong ng Hilaga ay hindi sila makikitang magkahiwalay. Sa bawat kalabang kawal na pinapaslang, sila ang magkahati sa panalong alam nilang kanila’y tatamasain. Hindi Jongin si Jongin nang wala si Kyungsoo. Gayundin, hindi Kyungsoo si Kyungsoo kung wala si Jongin.  
  
Mahalaga si Jongin sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. Mahalaga si Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin. Isang magandang kwentong maituturing. Subalit hindi lahat ng kuwento ay nagtatapos sa saya.  
  
“Walang bagay sa mundo ang mananatili magpakailanman,” laging sambit ni Jongin sa kada digmaang sinusuong ng Hilaga. “Sa digmaan, sa kasakiman, napapadali ang katapusan ng maraming buhay, maraming bagay.”  
  
_Maraming bagay_.  
  
Si Junmyeon.  
  
Kung kasanayan lamang sa pakikidigma ang usapan, isang katunayang di hamak na mas magaling si Jongin (at kahit si Kyungsoo) sa kaniyang nakatatandang kapatid na si Junmyeon. Subalit isa ring katunayang ni minsan ay hindi sinabak si Jongin sa paghawak ng usaping panlabas.  
  
Kung mayroong tao sa Kontinente na magiging kabaliktaran ni Jongin, malamang ay ito ang kapatid niya. Mahinahon. Tahimik. Alam niya ang kaniyang pananalita. Sa panahong mayroong pansamanatalang kapayapaang umiiral sa Kontinente, madalas ay isinasama si Kyungsoo ni Junmyeon sa mga lakbayin sa labas ng Hilaga. Dito nabuo ang isang malaking paghanga ni Kyungsoo sa nakatatandang kapatid ni Jongin.  
  
Sa halos tatlong taon na naging bahagi si Kyungsoo ng diplomatikong pulutong ng Hilaga, naging mabuting magkaibigan ang dalawa.  
  
“Mahalaga ang dahas,” wika ni Junmyeon isang araw habang silang dalawa ay nagtatanghalian. “Pero hindi ito ang laging sagot. Ang dila ay isang sandata, kasing talas ng tabak na may dalawang talim.”  
  
Minsang pinagdudahan ni Kyungsoo ang mga salita ni Junmyeon subalit hindi rin nagtagal ay binawi rin niya ang kaniyang alinlangan. Sa harap niya mismo ay nakita niya kung paano makipagtalastasan si Junmyeon sa pinuno ng maliliit na bayang nakapalibot sa Hilaga. Nakita niya kung paano umanib ang mga ito sa kanilang bansa nang walang karahasang nagaganap, walang buhay na nawawala.  
  
Doon niya napaniwala ang sarili na magiging isang mahusay na pinuno si Junmyeon. Doon din niya napagtanto, isang mahalagang pagkakaibigan ang kanilang nasimulan.  
  
  
  
**miedo**  
  
“Dito ka lang.”  
  
Ito ang nasambit ni Jongin nang magbalik si Kyungsoo sa mansyon. Pautos pero hindi sapilitan. Mahinahon pero may bigat. Nakahiwalay ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo, isang hinga bago sana magsalita, subalit pansamantalang natigil ang daloy ng kaniyang iniisip. Mayroong dalawang brasong marahang nakapaikot sa kaniyang katawan; dalawang kamay na magkalapat, nakasara, tila kandadong nagsasara sa kanya sa isang mahigpit na yakap.  
  
“Bakit Jongin?” ang agad na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Mahahalata sa kaniyang mukha na hindi niya ito inaasahan.  
  
“Huwag mo ako iiwan,” sagot ni Jongin habang nakapatong ang kaniyang baba sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.  _Mahal kita_.  
  
Hindi mawari ni Kyungsoo kung saan nagmumula ang maamong pakiusap ni Jongin. Masyado pa siyang nabigla sa nangyari kaya hindi rin niya maiayos ang daloy ng salita sa kaniyang pagiisip.  
  
“Kahit anong mangyari, Kyungsoo,” isa pang bulong ni Jongin.  _Mahal kita_.  
  
Nais ni Kyungsoo na sumagot. Nais niya na bigyan ng maayos na tugon si Jongin subalit naiiwan sa gitna ng pagbuo ng diwa ang kaniyang mga salita. Nais niyang sabihin na hindi siya mawawala, na narito lamang siya sa tabi niya, na kailanman ay hindi niya tatalikuran si Jongin dahil hindi siya si Kyungsoo ngayon kung wala si Jongin sa kaniyang buhay.  
  
Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at marahang ipinaghiwalay ito sabay sa kaniyang pag-ikot upang harapin ang kasama. Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang sariling mga kamay upang idampi sa mga pisngi ni Jongin. Malamig ang kaniyang mukha; dama niya kung paano humalo ang init ang lamig sa kaniyang mga palad.  
  
“Hindi ako mawawala,” wika ni Kyungsoo, nakatitig sa malungkot na mga mata ni Jongin. “Ngumiti ka naman para sa akin. Ilang linggo rin kitang hindi nasilayan,” patuloy ni Kyungsoo. Nilapat niya ang kaniyang hinlalaki sa magkabilang gilid ng labi ni Jongin at palaro itong hinila para magmukhang nakangiti ang nakababatang kaibigan.  
  
“Nakakatawa ang iyong hitsura,” pabirong sambit ni Kyungsoo. Hindi napigilan ni Jongin na ngumiti at tumawa.  
  
“Kailangan ko nang bumalik sa Escorial. Hinihintay na ako ng ministro ng ugnayang panlabas,” ani Kyungsoo, sabay turo ng daliri sa direksyon ng palasyo. Sa kaniyang pag-talikod ay agad inabot ni Jongin ang kaniyang kamay at hinila ito.  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Babalik ako. Pangako.”  
  
_Dahil mahal din kita_.  
  
  
  
**presunción**  
  
Nang mabanggit ni Jongin na kanya nang iniwan ang mga tungkulin bilang isang prinsipe ng Hilaga, naiwan nanamang walang maayos na tugon si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya agad naintindihan, o mas pinili niyang hindi intindihin, dahil hindi niya ito mapaniwalaan.  
  
“Wala ka na ba sa iyong ulirat, Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, kapuna-puna sa tono na hindi niya ito sinasangayunan. “Hindi ito magandang biro.”  
  
Hindi ito ang inaasahang tugon ni Jongin at hindi niya ito lubusang nagustuhan. “Hindi ko na mabilang sa aking mga kamay ang mga digmaang ating iniwasan. Hindi ito ang Hilaga na pinangarap ni Ama, Kyungsoo. Simula nang maihalal iyang  _Junmyeon_  na iyan sa trono—”  
  
“Jongin!” Sa pagsigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang ngalan ay agad itong natigilan. “Nasaan na ang iyong paggalang?” paggalit ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Sa tingin mo ay karapat-dapat siyang makatanggap ng paggalang mula sa akin? Kyungsoo, hindi ko maituturing na kapatid ang taong hindi kailanman pinahalagahan ang espada upang ipagtanggol ang kaniyang nasasakupan,” sagot ni Jongin, inis at galit ay mahahalata sa kaniyang pananalita. Ilang mungkahi ng pakikidgma mula sa kaniya ang hindi pinansin ni Junmyeon at ng kaniyang kapulungan. At sa iilang digmaang kaniyang pinangunahan, hindi pa aabot sa kalahati nito ang naging matagumpay. Hindi niya matanggap na ang kanilang pinaghirapang hangganan ay unti-unting nababawasan. Hindi nakakatulong na nakikita niya itong mawala sa kaniyang harapan. “Ayoko nang madawit pa ang pangalan ko sa kahihiyang dinadala ni... Junmyeon.”  
  
“Subalit Jongin...”  
  
Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nararapat sabihin dahil alam niyang hindi kahihiyan ang ginagawa ni Junmyeon. Nakikita niya ang bunga ng maayos na pakikitungo ni Junmyeon sa kaniyang mga karatig na bayan—mabuting pananalapi, katahimikan, kapanatagan, maayos na pamumuhay ng kaniyang mamamayan. Pero naiintindihan niya rin kung saan nagmumula ang hinanakit ni Jongin. Isa rin siyang mandirigma at alam niyang masakit para sa tulad nila ang makaranas ng pagkatalo.  
  
“Tulungan mo ako,” wika ni Jongin na siyang pumutol sa nalilitong isipan ni Kyungsoo. “Samahan mo ako sa plano ko.”  
  
_Plano_. Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa mangyayari pero ninais na muna niyang pakinggan si Jongin bago magpadala sa bugso ng kaniyang damdamin. Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Tayo’y magalsa,” bulong niya. “Maghimagsik. Marami akong tao, tapat sa akin at tapat sayo.”  
  
“Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?”  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at tumingin sa paligid bago nagpatuloy. “Tatlong linggo mula ngayon, ipinagutos ni Junmyeon na sumugod sa katimugan. Nais niya itong sakupin, parusa sa bilang ng mga taga-Hilagang kanilang kinukuha mula sa ating kanayunan, ginagawang alipin at inaalipusta.”  
  
Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo kahit alam na niya kung saan patutungo ang sinasabi ni Jongin.  
  
“Malaki ang hukbong ipapadala ni Junmyeon. Mas malaki dahil kasama ang akin at ang sa iyo. Sa dami nito, alam kong maipapanalo natin ang digmaang ito. Alam kong babagsak ang katimugan sa ating mga kamay.”  
  
Nai-iling ng bahagya si Kyungsoo. “Huwag mo sabihing...”  
  
“Sa pagkakataong maipahayag ang tagumpay, agad tayong hihiwalay sa hukbo ng Hilaga, kakalabanin ang kanilang pangkat, at aangkinin natin ang katimugan.”  
  
Lalong naging malinaw ang pag-iling ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Makinig ka Kyungsoo. Magiging atin ang katimugan. Malaking lupain ito. Mayaman. Sagana. Mataba ang lupa. Magtatayo tayo ng kaharian mula roon. Ipapakita natin kay Junmyeon na sa lakas ng ating kaharian ay kaya nating maging matagumpay na bayan,” paliwanag ni Jongin nang makita ang alinlangan sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“H-hindi Jongin. Hindi ito tama,” sambit ni Kyungsoo. “Huwag mong kalabanin ang iyong kuya—”  
  
“Hindi ko siya kuya! Wala akong kuyang duwag!” sigaw ni Jongin.  
  
Nabigla si Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo sabay ng mga nanlalaking mata, ayaw paniwalaan ang naririnig.  
  
"Umamin ka Jongin," wika ni Kyungsoo, malalim na mga matang nakatitig sa kasama. "Naiinggit ka ba kay Junmyeon?"  
  
Natigilan si Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin niya alam kung ano ang nagudyok sa kaniyang i-angat ang kaniyang braso. Kung gaano na katagal naka-angat ang kaniyang kamay, hindi niya alam. Kung bakit hindi nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang mga mata at sa halip ay nakapaling ang kaniyang mukha sa kaniyang kanan, hindi niya alam.  
  
Naramdaman niyang sumakit ang kaniyang kamay at napansin niyang namumula ang kaliwang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, isang pulang guhit na unti-unting lumiliya sa kanyang balat. Doon lamang niya napagtanto na sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon, sadya niyang sinaktan ang kaibigan.  
  
Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo sa hapdi ng lapat ng kamay ni Jongin sa kaniyang mukha. Matalas na mga mata ang kaniyang ibinalik habang hawak hawak ang namamagang pisngi. Humapdi ito at maya-maya pa ay nakaaninag na siya ng pulang marka sa kaniyang kamay.  
  
“Sana alam mo kung ano ang binabalak mo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, nanginginig sa halong lungkot, inis, at takot. Tinalikuran niya si Jongin at marahang naglakad, hinahanap ang balanse sa kabila ng umiikot niyang paningin.  
  
“Saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni Jongin, nilulunod ang boses.  
  
Tumigil si Kyungsoo. “Kailangan kong magpahinga,” agad niyang sagot.  
  
“Huwag mo ‘kong iwan,” bulong ni Jongin, subalit sa katahimikang bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa, malinaw ito sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Hindi siya nagsalita. Wala siyang balak na sumagot. Inabot niya ang hawakan ng pinto at umalis, pilit na hindi pinapansin ang matalim pero nagdaramdam na mga tingin ni Jongin.  
  
  
  
**conclusión**  
  
Tuwing nagiging takbuhan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon, hindi niya ito ipinapaalam kay Jongin. Palihim siyang kakatok sa pintuan ng maharlika na siya namang mabilis na tumatanggap sa kaibigan. Hindi niya agad ilalahad ang kwento. Hihintayin niya munang mabigkas ni Junmyeon ang mga tanong na “Kumusta ka na?” o “Nag-hapunan ka na ba?” o “Bakit hindi ka nanaman nakangiti?”  
  
Sa gabing iyon, walang unang tanong si Junmyeon. Sa halip ang winika niya, “Pumasok ka. May sugat ang mukha mo. Gagamutin ko.”  
  
“Huwag kang gumalaw,” sabi ni Junmyeon nang bahagyang mapaurong si Kyungsoo pakaliwa ng kama nang dumampi ang bulak na may gamot sa kaniyang pisngi.  
  
“Masakit kaya,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo, tintiiis ang hapdi ng gamot. Nangiti si Junmyeon pero hindi na siya umimik. Nang matapos, muli siyang tumayo at itinabi ang mga gamit panggamot.  
  
Tahimik si Kyungsoo habang pinapanuod si Junmyeon magligpit ng mga gamit. “Hindi ka ba nalulungkot na mag-isa ka lang?”  
  
Kung saan mang bahagi ng pagiisip ni Kyungsoo nagmula ang tanong na iyon ay hindi niya ito lubusang matunton. Marahil ay hindi lamang niya nais ang nakakahiyang katahimikan nilang dalawa.  
  
“Hindi naman ako nagi-isa,” maagap na sagot ni Junmyeon. “Marami akong kasama. Ang buong Hilaga. Ang konseho. Nariyan ang aking mga kasambahay. Nariyan si Jongin. Nariyan ka,” huminto si Junmyeon upang ayusin ang kahon sa loob ng kaniyang aparador. “Bakit mo naman natanong?”  
  
_Si Jongin_. Kinakabahan siya. Natatakot. Ayaw niyang dumating ang pagkakataon na mapipilitan siyang iwan si Jongin—hindi niya maaring gawin iyon dahil nangako siya—  
  
“Si Jongin ba?”  
  
“Ha?” Mabilis ang kabog ng puso sa kaniyang dibdib. Nababasa ba ni Junmyeon ang takbo ng kaniyang utak? Sa kaniyang pagkakatanda, wala siyang nababanggit patungkol sa—  
  
“Si Jongin may gawa ng sugat na iyan,” wika ni Junmyeon, paturol, sa tonong tila siya mismo ang nakasaksi sa kung ano ang nangyari sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.  
  
Halong pagkabigla at lungkot ang nadama ni Kyungsoo. Binalak niyang itanggi ngunit para saan pa? Totoo naman ang sinabi ni Junmyeon. At ano man ang mangyari, ni minsan ay hindi niya magawang magsinungaling kay Junmyeon. Sa tuwing susubukan man niya, nababasa agad ito ng maharlika.  
  
“Pasensiya ka na sa kapatid ko,” sabi ni Junmyeon pagkaupo niya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Mabilis kasing uminit ang ulo ng kapatid ko. Alam mo naman ‘yon. At alam ko ring hindi siya hihingi ng tawad sa ginawa niya sa’yo. Kaya ako na humihingi ng tawad.”  
  
“Huwag,” mabilis na sambit n Kyungsoo. “Huwag kang humingi ng tawad. Wala kang kasalanan,” patuloy niya. Hindi ito tama. “Ayos lang ako.”  
  
Ngumiti si Junmyeon sa kanya. “Ako ang nakatatandang kapatid ni Jongin. Sa bawat kasalanang kaniyang ginagawa, bahagi nun ay kasalanan ko rin. May pananagutan ako.”  
  
Umiling si Kyungsoo, una dahil sa tingin niya, hindi ito makatuwiran. Pangalawa, hindi niya ito lubos maintindihan. “Masyado kang mabait.”  
  
Isang maikling tawa ang naging tugon ni Junmyeon. “Siguro nga. Di bale paparusahan natin si Jongin. Siguro kailangan natin siyang ibitin ng patiwarik minsan.”  
  
Natawa si Kyungsoo nang mabuo niya sa kaniyang isipan ang larawan ni Jongin na nakasabit ng patiwarik, humapdi tuloy ang sugat sa kaniyang pisngi. Pero hindi niya mapigilang tumawa. Marahil ito na rin ang pagkakataong dapat ay mainis siya kay Junmyeon dahil napakagaling niyang manira ng usapan.  
  
“Nakakainis ka,” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang muling makahinga ng maayos. Subalit hindi pa roon nagtapos ang kwento ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya tinigilan ang pagbibiro, pagkukwento ng mga nakakatawang bagay, patungkol kay Junmyeon, o sa kaniyang kapatid, o sa kanilang dalawang magkasama, na ni minsan ay hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo mula kay Jongin.  
  
“Tama na, masakit pa pisngi ko,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nagpipigil ng kaniyang tawa. Maya-maya pa ay humikab si Junmyeon at parang batang kinamot ang kaniyang mga mata.  
  
Napatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Natigilan si Junmyeon na siya ring napatingin sa katabi.  
  
“Bakit?”  
  
Parang may pumitik sa ulirat ni Kyungsoo at bigla niyang iniwas ang kaniyang mata sabay ng isang balikwas. “W-wala lang. Pasensiya na. Malalim na ang gabi. Dapat ka nang magpahinga.”  
  
“Wala iyon. Masaya ako na kahit papano napagaan ko ang loob mo,” wika ni Junmyeon. Nangiti si Kyungsoo sa katotohanang iyon; hindi dahil sa pansamantala niyang nakalimutan si Jongin (kung tutuusin, siya ang naging bukang-bibig nilang dalawa buong gabi) subalit dahil sa nagawa ni Junmyeon na maging masaya si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng lahat ng nangyari.  
  
Nang ngumiti si Junmyeon, isang pautal na “S-salamat,” ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo nang pakiramdam niya ay malulunod siya sa ganda ng ngiti ng kasama. “M-mauuna na ako,” patuloy niya.  
  
“Sige. Ihahatid na kita sa labas,” alok ni Junmyeon. Agad siyang tumayo nang nagsimula nang maglakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa pintuan.  
  
“Maraming salamat,” ani Kyungsoo, isang kamay nakahawak sa pihitan ng pintuan.  
  
“Wala iyon. Kung may problema ka, maari kang lumapit sa akin,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Magingat ka sa iyong pagbalik sa iyong silid. Madilim na sa labas.”  
  
Tumango si Kyungsoo at inikot ang bukasan ng pinto.  
  
“Jongin.”  
  
Tawag ni Junmyeon at natigilan si Kyungsoo. Tila nabuhusan siya ng nagyeyelong tubig nang sa kaniyang paglingon ay nasa harapan nga niya ang taong nabanggit.  
  
“Bakit ka andito, Jongin? May problema ba?” magiliw na tanong ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Bakit ka andito?” tanong ni Jongin kasabay ng matatalas na matang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Tila hindi niya pinakinggan ang tanong, isang pagbali-wala sa kapatid.  
  
“Kung hinahanap mo si Kyungsoo—”  
  
“Hindi ikaw ang kausap ko!” pabalang na bara ni Jongin kay Junmyeon.  
  
“Huwag kang magtaas ng boses!” pigil na pagalit ni Kyungsoo. “Ano ba ang problema? Bakit ang init ng ulo mo?”  
  
Sumingasing si Jongin. “Iniwan mo ako at kay Junmyeon ka nagpunta,” patuloy niya. “Magkatulad na kayo? Magkatulad na ba ang takbo ng utak ninyo? Kaya ba hindi ka sumangayon sa gusto ko, ha, Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Jongin hindi—”  
  
Huminga si Jongin habang masasamang tingin ang nagpapalit-palit kay Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. “Siya na ba ang kakampi mo?”  
  
“Jongin huminahon ka—”  
  
“Manahimik ka,” muling bara niya kay Junmyeon. Inilipat niya ang kaniyang tingin kay Kyungsoo. “Sumagot ka, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kung may isang kinakatakot si Kyungsoo, ito ay ang mangyari kung ano man ang nangyayari ngayon. Makasarili si Jongin at alam niya iyon. Noong una ay hindi niya ito napansin subalit nang magsimula siyang dalhin sa mga lakbayin sa labas ng Hilaga, kasama ang noo’y prinsipe pa lamang na si Junmyeon, nagsimula nang magbago ang pakikitungo sa kaniya ni Jongin.  
  
Walang mali sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, o sa pagkakaalam niya ay wala siyang maling ginagawa. Sumunod lamang siya sa kagustuhan ng nakatataas sa kaniya kaya hindi niya lubusang mapagtanto kung bakit hindi ito nagugustuhan ni Jongin... hanggang sa dumating ang gabing ito.  
  
“Jongin, makinig ka. Kung sa tingin mo ay binabali-wala ko ang pagkakaibigan natin at pinagpapalit sa ibang tao, nagkakamali ka,” mahinahong paliwanag n Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan siya, dahil nararamdaman niya ang galit sa mga mata ni Jongin. “Huwag kang magalit kay Junmyeon. Wala siyang kasalanan dito. Kami’y magkaibigan—”  
  
“Magkaibigan? Magkaibigan kamo?” singhal ni Jongin. “Magakibigan o  _magka-ibigan_?”  
  
“Magingat ka sa pananalita mo!” sigaw ni Junmyeon. Sa unang pagkakataon ay narinig ni Kyungsoo na nagtaas ng boses si Junmyeon at hindi niya maitago ang gulat sa kaniyang mukha. “Alam mo kung ano ang mali sayo Jongin, hindi ka marunong magtiwala ng tao. Paano ka naging mandirigma nang hindi mo natutunan iyan? Jongin malaki ka na!”  
  
“Ang lakas ng loob mong pagsalitaan ako ng ganiyan,” sagot ni Jongin. “Hindi mo ba nabibilang kung ilang digmaan tayong umuwi na talunan? Kung ilang lupain ang sana’y atin na subalit hindi nangyari dahil sa iyong kaduwagan? Ilang ulit akong nakiusap sa iyo na magsimula ng digmaan sa Kanluran subalit hindi mo ako pinakinggan. Tiwala kamo? Ni minsan hindi ko naramdaman. Nasaan ang tiwala na sinasabi mo?”  
  
“Pinagkakatiwalaan kita Jongin,” ani Junmyeon, kahit papano’y ibinaba niya ang kaniyang boses. “Kapatid kita at alam ko kung ano ang iyong kakayahan. Subalit hindi iyon ang plano ko para sa Hilaga. Magastos ang digmaan at hindi dahas ang tanging paraan upang mapalago ang ating kaharian.”  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Jongin sa paliwanag ni Junmyeon. Sa halip, agad niyang inabot ang braso ni Kyungsoo at hinila ito.  
  
“Halika na. Umuwi na ta—”  
  
“Bitaw!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya ni Jongin ng masama. “Tama na Jongin,” bulong niya, himas-himas ng kamay ang brasong mahigpit na hinawakan ni Jongin. “Hindi na tama ‘to.”  
  
Sa puntong iyon ay hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang kaniyang sarili. Marahas niyang itinulak si Kyungsoo at natumba ito sa lupa. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Nakita ni Kyungsoo na tumalon si Junmyeon, hawak ang sarili niyang bolo, kasabay ng isang matinis na tunog ng talim laban sa talim. Isa pang kaparehong tunog at tumalon si Junmyeon palayo ng pintuan at gumulong.  
  
Agad hinanap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nanlaki ang kaniyang mga mata sabay ng isang hikbi.  
  
“Jongin! Anong ginagawa mo?” galit, gulat, at nangangambang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nagmadali siyang lumapit kay Junmyeon at tinulungan itong tumayo. Subalit nahirapan siyang i-angat ito dahil bigla siyang bumigat sa kaniyang bandang kaliwa. Sinubukan niyang saluhin pero natumba siya pabalik sa lupa, kagat-kagat ang labi, mahigpit na nakapikit ang mga mata, ang isang kamay nakahawak sa ngayon ay napakapulang bahagi ng kaniyang barong.  
  
_Dugo_. Agad niyang napagtanto na nasugatan ni Jongin ang kaniyang kapatid. Maraming dugo, halos kumulay na sa kalahati ng kaniyang braso at dibdib. Malalim ang sugat, kita sa pagitan ng nahiwang damit. Sanay si Kyungsoo sa sugat, sanay siya sa dugo. Pero hindi siya sanay na makita ang kaniyang malalapit na kaibigang nagaaway at nagtutungalian.  
  
“Wala kayong silbi,” galit na galit na sabi ni Jongin, nagngingitngit ang mga ngipin sa bawat salita.  
  
Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo. Hinugot niya ang kanyag sariling bolo, inangat ang manggas ng barong at inihanda ang sarili sa isang dwelo. “Anong tao ang kayang manakit ng sariling kapatid dahil lamang sa inis at inggit,” wika ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Mabilis siyang tumakbo at maya-maya pa’y nagtagpo ang mga talim ng kanilang mga bolo.  
  
“Mamili ka, Kyungsoo,” sambit ni Jongin habang magkadikit ang kanilang mga sandata. “Nangako ka. Huwag mong baliwalain ang pangako mo.”  
  
Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo. Lumayo siya ng kaunti upang kumuha ng bwelo; sumugod muli na siya namang napalag ni Jongin. Nagpatuloy ang dwelo ng walang nakakalapat ng sugat sa kahit kanino; ang tunog lamang ng kanilang mga talim na patuloy na humahampas sa isa’t-isa ang nagi-ingay sa dapat ay isang mapayapang gabi.  
  
“Hindi ito ang Jongin na gusto ko. Hindi ito ang Jongin na kilala ko,” wika ni Kyungsoo. “Patawad.”  
  
Sa puntong iyon ay hindi nakapagpigil si Jongin. Ibinuhos niya ang buong lakas niya upang mawala sa balanse si Kyungsoo. Tumalsik ang sandata niya at naiwan siyang nakaupo sa sahig na walang anumang pananggalang.  
  
Inaabangan ni Kyungsoo na bumaon sa kaniyang braso ang bolo, humiwa sa kaniyang laman, at kumalat sa damuhan ang kaniyang dugo. Ipinikit niya ang mata, inihahanda ang sarili sa labis na sakit na iindahin ng kaniyang katawan. Subalit hindi ito dumating. Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa nangyari kaya dali-dali niyang ibinuka ang mga mata.  
  
Sa kaniyang pagmulat, nakita niya si Junmyeon sa kaniyang harapan, nakaangat ang isang braso, hawak ang kaniyang bolo upang ikalasag sa nagngangalit na hampas ni Jongin. Nanginginig ang kaniyang laman, pilit na pinipigil ang pagbaba ng talim.  
  
"Jongin, t-tumigil ka na," wika ni Junmyeon, halatang nahihirapan sa sugat na iniinda sa kaniyang braso. "Pakiusap."  
  
Nanatili ang mga nanlilisik na mata ni Jongin, una kay Junmyeon, pangalawa kay Kyungsoo. Hindi rin nagtagal ay iniangat ni Jongin ang kaniyang dugun na sandata at ibinalik sa sisidlan.  
  
Tahimik siyang umalis palayo ng Escorial.  
  
  
  
**verdad**  
  
Sa pagsikat ng araw, nakahanda na ang daan-daang pulutong ng Hilaga. Nasa unahan ng unang pangkat si Junmyeon, katabi sa kaliwa ang pangalawang pangkat na pinamumunuan ni Jongin. Sa kanan naman ay ang pangkat ni Kyungsoo. Kahit papaano ay napanatag ang loob ni Kyungsoo nang magpakita sa unang araw ng krusada sa katimugan si Jongin.  
  
Bago ang pagpulong ng mga pangkat, si Jongin na mismo ang nakipagusap sa dalawa at humingi ng kapatawaran sa nagawang pagkakasala ilang linggo na ang nakararaan. Sino ba naman ang dalawa upang hindi ito tanggapin? Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Junmyeon at Kyungsoo na magkakaayos silang tatlo lalo na't mahalagang nagkakaisa sila sa susuunging digmaan ngyong araw. Masaya sila, kung tutuusin. Mahal nila si Jongin at hindi nila hahayaang mawala lamang ang isang kapatid at kaibigan sa kanila.  
  
Nakikiayon ang panahon sa kanilang paglalakbay patungong katimugan. Sa ika-anim na oras ng araw ay narating ng hukbo ng Hilaga ang hangganan ng katimugan kung saan naka-abang ang ilang pulutong ng magkakaibang bayan—maliliit na bansang hindi napagtagumpayang angkinin ng Hilaga sa diplomasya, nakahandang ipaglaban ang lupang kani-kanilang nasasakupan.  
  
Sa pag-angat ni Junmyeon ng kaniyang espada at pagtutok nito sa dako ng mga kalaban, dumagundong ang sigaw ng kaniyang mga kawal. Sinundan ito ng kay Jongin at ng kay Kyungsoo. Sa hudyat ni Junmyeon, isang malakas na “Sugod!”, maririnig ang mala-lindol na tunog ng daan-daang bakal ng kabayo kasabay ng nagngangalit na sigaw ng mga sundalo. Maya-maya pa ay tunog na ng mga bolo, pana, espada, sibat, at kung anu-ano pang sandata.  
  
Hindi rin nagtagal ay nagsimula nang maaninag ang pula sa isang lawa ng mga kawal. Unti-unti itong kumakalat, una ay mabagal, sa gitna, hanggang sa lumaki ang saklaw, mabilis, kinakain ang luntian at ginagawang dugo. Maghahalo ang iyak ng tapang at takot, ng saya at ng hirap, ng buhay at kamatayan.  
  
Unang nagwagi ang pulutong ni Junmyeon. Maririnig ang hiyaw ng tagumpay na siya ding tumapon sa pulutong nila Jongin. Hindi rin nagtagal ay sumunod sina Kyungsoo.  
  
Isang napakabuting araw para sa Hilaga. Mababakas sa kanilang mga mukha ang saya na maiwagi ang isang digmaan.  
  
Maliban kay Jongin.  
  
Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon upang batiin ang nagwaging hari. Ito ang unang pagdiriwang, ang ipakita sa natitirang nabubuhay na mga kalaban na sila ay masaya sa isang patag ng mga bangkay ng mga talunang sundalo.  
  
Subalit nagambala ang kanilang pagsasaya nang sa isang dako malayo sa kanilang kinalalagyan ay maririnig ang isang malakas na tunog ng trumpeta. Noong una ay sa kanluran lamang ito magmumula ngunit hindi rin nagtagal ay mayroon na rin sa silangan.  
  
“Ano ito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon na halata ring nagugulumihanan sa nangyayari.  
  
Sa unang burol ng timog ay maaninag ang isang dilaw na bandila, dala-dala ng isang taong naka-angkas sa kaniyang kabayo, suot ang isang itim na gayak na pandigma. Sa kaniyang ulo ay may pulang tela, nakapaikot sa kaniyang noo hanggang sa likuran, ang labis ay dinadala ng hangin pa-kanluran.  
  
“Sino siya?” tanong ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo na umiling. Bumaba ng burol ang naka-kabayo at nang tuluyan nang makita ng dalawa ang estranghero, hindi mawari ang gulat sa kanilang mga mukha.  
  
_Jongin_.  
  
“Jongin anong ibig-sabihin nito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na halatang nalilito sa pangyayari.  
  
“Huwag mo sabihing...” wika ni Junmyeon. Napaatras siya ng bahagya ng makita na sa bawat burol na nakapligid sa kanila, lumalabas ang daan-daang bagong hukbo, suot-suot ang kaparehong piraso ng tela na nakapikot sa kanilang ulunan.  
  
“Patawad.”  
  
Ito ang huling salitang binitawan ni Jongin. Inangat niya ang kaniyang kamay, itinutok sa dako nila Junmyeon at naulit ang isang dagundong ng sumusugod na mga kabalyero.  
  
Nagulo ang takbo ng utak ni Kyungsoo. Naiwan siyang tulala, nanlalaking mga mata na nakatitig sa blangkong mukha ni Jongin. Wala siyang matiyak na damdamin sa mata ng itinuturing niyang pinakamatalik niyang kaibigan. Hindi niya makita ang tunay na dahilan bakit ginagawa ito ni Jongin sa Hilaga, kay Junmyeon, sa kaniya, at sa sarili.  
  
“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” nangangambang tawag ni Junmyeon habang mahigpit na nakakapit sa kaniyang braso. Doon lamang bumalik sa kaniyang sarili si Kyungsoo.  
  
“J-Junmyeon...” wika ni Kyungsoo, tila nanghihina at wala pa rin sa tamang ulirat  
  
“Umayos ka, Kyungsoo! May tama ka sa hita!” sigaw ni Junmyeon, pilit ipinaparinig ang boses sa gitna ng malalakas na sigaw ng naghahalong mga kawal. Sa unang mga segundo ay hindi lubusang naintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon ngunit nang maramdaman na niya ang kirot sa kaniyang hita at nadampi ang kaniyang paningin sa isang panang nakabaon sa kaniyang laman, doon lamang siya tuluyang nagising. Hindi siya nagsalita.  
  
Iniangat ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang ulo at sumigaw. “Atras! Hilaga! Atras!” Dali-daling sumunod ang kaniyang mga kawal. Iniikot ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang paningin: mahigit sa kalahati ng natira sa unang laban ang ngayo’y nakahandusay na sa sarili nilang dugo. Nahihilo siya at hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. Kung hindi sa mahigpit na hawak sa kaniya ni Junmyeon ay malamang nahulog na siya sa pagkaka-angkas sa kaniyang kabayo.  
  
“Bakit tayo aatras?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Umiling si Junmyeon. “Tiisin mo ang sakit,” wika niya. Hindi handa si Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang ibig-sabihin ni Junmyeon at nagulat siya nang bigla niyang iikot ang kamay sa panang nakatusok sa kaniyang hita. “Sumigaw ka,” utos ni Junmyeon. Hindi na kinailangang sundin ito ni Kyungsoo; sumigaw siya ng kusa at napakalakas, nang hugutin ni Junmyeon ang pana. Bumuhos ang dugo kasama ang ilang piraso ng laman matapos matanggal ang matalas na bakal. Naipon ang luha sa gilid ng kaniyang mata sa sakit at sa sumunod na hapdi ng sugat.  
  
“Balutin mo,” mabilis na utos ni Junmyeon. Iniabot niya ang isang tela sa kanya at maagap siyang sumunod upang hindi magpatuloy ang pagdurugo ng sugat. “Bilisan mo.”  
  
“S-si Jongin? P-paano?”  
  
“Huwag mo na siyang isipin. May lason ang pana. Kailangang magamot ka,” wika ni Junmyeon. Bumaba siya sa kaniyang angkas na kabayo at lumipat kay Kyungsoo. Umusog ng bahagya ang heneral upang magbigay ng sapat na puwang para sa maharlika. Nang maging maayos, sinipa ni Junmyeon ang tagiliran ng kabayo at mabilis na tumakbo habang sumisigaw ng “Atras! Hilaga! Atras!”  
  
Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin; ito na marahil ang huling sulyap sa kaibigang nagtaksil.  
  
  
  
**aviso**  
  
_Sa digmaan, sa kasakiman, napapadali ang katapusan ng maraming buhay, maraming bagay_.  
  
_Maraming bagay_.  
  
Inisip ni Kyungsoo kung kasama rito ang pagkakaibigan.  
  
Pag-ibig.  
  
Kaibigan.  
  
  
  
**por qué**  
  
“Matutuwa ako kung ngingiti ka muli,” ani Junmyeon, inihahawi ng marahan ang buhok na dumikit sa noo ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Walang imik si Kyungsoo, nakaupo sa kaniyang kama, nakatitig sa kawalan. Nakatingin sa kaniyang mga mata Junmyeon, tila nagaabang ng sagot subalit sa ika-limang araw, siya ay muling nabigo. Siya ay bumuntong hininga.  
  
“Babalik ako mamaya,” wika niya na may ngiti pa rin sa labi. Gabi-gabi niyang kinukwentuhan si Kyungsoo, masasayang kuwento. Matatamis na salita ang kaniyang ibinibigkas upang manumbalik ang sigla ng nalulumbay na kaibigan. Kahit araw-araw siyang nabibigo na maibalik si Kyungsoo sa dati nitong kamalayan, ni minsan, ni isang araw, hindi sumuko si Junmyeon.  
  
Inayos niya ang plato at baso sa isang maliit na bandeha upang dalhin sa kusina. Sa kaniyang pagtayo ay agad inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Junmyeon.  
  
Natigilan ang maharlika.  
  
“Dito ka lang,” wika ni Kyungsoo. “Pakiusap.”  
  
Umupo si Junmyeon sa gilid ng kama. Nang makita niyang ang luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, inabot niya ang mukha niya at pinunasan ang mga luha.  
  
“Huwag ka mag-alala. Andito lang ako.”  
  
  
  
**finalmente**  
  
“Matutuwa ako kung ngingiti ka muli,” ani Junmyeon habang nagbabasa ng aklat si Kyungsoo bago sila mag-tanghalian. Ini-angat ng mas bata ang kaniyang mukha at isinara ang aklat. Humarap siya kay Junmyeon kasabay ng magiliw na pag-inat ng mga labi.  
  
Sa unang buwan matapos ang pagtataksil sa katimugan, natutong muling ngumiti si Kyungsoo.  
  
At tunay ngang naging masaya si Junmyeon.  
  
Sa ikalawang buwan, naging bahagi na ng pang-araw araw na usapan ng Escorial ang salitang “Timog”. At sa tuwing nababanggit ang bagong kaharian, hindi maiwasan ni Junmyeon na tumingin kay Kyungsoo, bahagyang nangangamba. Tatango ang heneral at ngingiti, tila nagsasabi na “Maayos na ako. Hindi mo na kailangang magalala. Salamat.”  
  
Sa ikatlong buwan, si Junmyeon ang naging sandigan ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing mayroong suliranin ang mas nakababata. Si Junmyeon ang gumagawa ng paraan upang mapanatili ang ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi. Si Junmyeon ang nagpapaalala na sa kabila ng lahat ng mga nangyari, hindi siya magi-isa dahil narito siya, hindi bilang hari, kundi bilang kaibigan.  
  
Sa unang buwan ng unang taon, naging madalas ang digmaan ng Hilaga at Timog. Ginawa ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng paraan upang mapanatiling ligtas ang Hilaga at ligtas si Junmyeon. Sa mga pagkakataong iyon, Ikinatuwa niya na kahit papaano kabisado niya ang takbo ng utak ni Jongin.  
  
Matapos ang ikalimang digmaan ng unang taon, nang ipagbunyi nila ang isang tagumpay laban sa Timog, unang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang labi sa labi ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
  
**sí**  
  
_Ang dila ay isang sandata, kasing talas ng tabak na may dalawang talim_  
  
Naisip ni Kyungsoo, hindi lamang talim ang dala ng bibig, ng dila, ng salita.  
  
Mas madalas kaysa minsan, nakakapanghilom ito ng sugat.  
  
  
  
**regreso**  
  
“Nais mo bang makita ulit si Jongin?” tanong ni Jongdae habang sila ay naghahanda ng kanilang mga kagamitan sa paglalakbay pa-Timog. Tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo na tila hindi naintindihan ang tanong. Makalipas ang ilang sigundo, tumawa ito at tinapik ang balikat ni Jongdae.  
  
“Nakakatawa kang heneral ka,” biro ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman siya ang ating pakay. Bakit natin siya makikita?”  
  
Natahimik silang dalawa. Ang inaakalang biro ay nagiwan ng malaking tanong kay Kyungsoo Ninais niyang gawin ang misyon na ito para sa Hilaga, upang ipakita ang kanyang katapatan sa bayan at kay Junmyeon.  
  
“Jongdae, kapag muli mong makita si Minseok, ano ang madarama mo?”  
  
Hindi handa si Jongdae sa tanong ng kanyang nakatataas. “Bakit mo naman natanong?”  
  
“Hindi mo alam?”  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae nang pangunahan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang sagot. “Minsan, ipinapasalangit ko nalang kung ano ang mangyayari kapag muli kaming nagkita.”  
  
“Salamat,” ani Kyungsoo sabay ng isang ngiti. “Ako rin, hindi ko alam kapag nagkita kami ni Jongin.”  
  
Doon lamang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo kung bakit labis ang pangamba ni Junmyeon na siya ay sumama sa misyon na ito.  
  
Ano ang gagawin niya kung sakaling magkita sila ni Jongin?  
  
Dalawampung taon. Sapat na ba?  
  
  
  
Gabi nang marating ng pangkat ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang paruroonan sa Timog. Ribeira, ang pangalan ng kabisera ng Timog: maganda, maaliwalas, maliwanag. Hindi maikakailang napahanga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nakitang bagong palasyo. Madalas niyang marinig sa kanyang mga kasamahan na maihahambing ang Ribeira sa Escorial ng Hilaga subalit hindi niya inakalang magiging ganito kaganda at kaunlad. Kahit papano, sa isang maliit na bahagi ng kanyang sarili, pakiramdam niya ay dapat niyang ipagmalaki ang nagawa ni Jongin. Subalit hindi niya ito magawa.  
  
Nasa labas ng pader ang pangkat nila Kyungsoo. Tahimik ang lugar. Makikita lamang ang iilang mga bantay na nagtatanod sa tatlong tarangkahan. Sa kabila nito, hindi pa sila kumikilos sapagkat hinihintay pa nila ang balita ni Jongdae. Tatlumpung minuto rin silang nag-abang bago bumalik sa kanila ang kasama.  
  
“Tama ang balita,” wika ni Jongdae. “Wala sa Ribeira si Jongin. Nakikidigma siya sa Kanluran laban kay Yifan at Chanyeol,” bulong ni Jongdae sa mga kasama na nakapalibot sa kaniya. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango.  
  
“Simulan na.”  
  
Sa hudyat ni Kyungsoo, mabilis na kumilos ang kanyang mga kasama. Naiwan siyang naga-abang sa damuhan habang ang apat, kasama si Jongdae, ay tumungo sa pasukan. Dalbuhasa ang kaniyang pangkat sa pagkitil ng buhay ng kalaban nang walang ingay na magmumula sa kanila at sa kanilang biktima. Limang minuto ang binigay na oras ni Kyungsoo at ikinatuwa niyang hindi ito naubos ng kanyang tao nang sa ika-apat na minuto ay namataan agad niya ang isang maliit na ilaw mula sa kamay ni Jongdae. Wala na ang mga bantay.  
  
Mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo papasok sa pinakamalapit na pintuan. Kung tama ang binigay sa kanyang impormasyon, ikatlong mansyon mula sa kaliwa matapos ang isang liko sa kanan ang tahanan ni Moonkyu, ang isa sa mga heneral ni Jongin.  
  
Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Napansin niyang hindi nalalayo ang arkitektura ng mga mansyon sa loob ng palasyo sa nakikita niya sa Escorial. Sa maikling panahon ay hindi niya naramdamang nasa lupaing banyaga siya at ito ay tahanan lamang niya. Inisip niya kung sinadya ba ito ni Jongin, na marahil, kahit katiting lamang, ay umaasa siyang makikita ito ni Junmyeon o ni Kyungsoo o ng kung sino mang taga-Hilaga; masasabi niyang kahit wala sila, kahit na hindi sila umanib kay Jongin, makakagawa siya ng isang mayaman at magandang palasyo para sa isang matatag na kaharian.  
  
Nang maraing niya ang pakay na mansyon, dali-dali siyang sumanda sa dingding tabi ng pintuan, kinalikot ng kaunti ang kandado at nagawang buksan ang pinto ng walang kahirap-hirap. Marahan siyang pumasok sa loob, dumaan ng sala, inikot ang kusina at—  
  
Mabilis niyang iniyuko ang kanyang ulo at nasulyapan niya ang isang kutsilyo na nakatarak sa isang kahoy na paminggalan. Agad siyang tumingin sa kanyang likuran at sinalubong siya ng isang malakas na suntok sa mukha, mabuti’t nakahawak siya sa gilid ng mesa at nabawi ang kanyang balanse.  
  
Isang sipa na dapat ay tatama sa kanyang pisngi ang kanyang naiwasan. Dahil sa dilim ng paligid ay hindi niya maaninag ang mukha ng kanyang kalaban. Humugot si Kyungsoo ng isang kutsilyo sa kanyang tagiliran at pumailalim sa lamesa, gumulong sa sahig at tumayo sa gilid ng kanyang kalaban. Mabilis ang kilos ng estranghero—kung estranghero man ito—at nagawa niyang patirin si Kyungsoo bago pa ito tumayo. Subalit sa pagkakapatid niya ay siya namang hampas ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tagiliran. Bumaon ang talim sa laman at iniikot ito ni Kyungsoo. Umagos ang dugo mula sa sugat, dumaloy sa kamay at braso ni Kyungsoo at nang maramdaman niya ito, agad niyang hinila ang kutsilyo mula sa laman.  
  
Kilala niya ang sigaw ng tao at napangiti siya. “Moonkyu,” wika ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagsambit ng pangalan, mabigat na kamay ang kumapit sa braso ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“K-Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Moonkyu, mabigat at hirap ang paghinga.  
  
Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo. Sa halip, pinagpatuloy niya ang pagbaon ng kutsilyo sa dibdib ni Moonkyu. Magkakasunod na taga at saksak at bumulwak ang dugo sa kanyang katawan, umubo ng dugo, sabay ng mga ungol. Binuhat ni Kyungsoo si Moonkyu, iniikot at hinawakan sa leeg.  
  
“Paalam,” wika ni Kyungsoo. Inilapat niya ang talim ng kutsilyo sa leeg at ginilitan ang kalabang heneral. Isang nakakatakot na huni ang lumabas mula sa bibig ni Moonkyu habang siya ay bumagsak sa sahig, nanginginig na kamay pinipilit pigilan ang pag-agos ng dugo sa malalim na sugat ng kanyang leeg.  
  
Ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kutsilyo sa sisidlan. Tumigil sa paghinga si Moonkyu.  
  
Sa kanyang paglabas ng mansyon, sinalubong siya ng malamig na hangin, tinutuyo ang dugo na nanikit sa kanyang damit at balat. Nakaramdam siya ng matinding panghihina, tila nawalan siya ng lakas. Tinignan niya ang pula niyang kamay. Kailan ba nang huli siyang pumaslang ng tao? Ganoon na ba katagal upang manghina siya ng lubusan sa pagpatay ng iisa lamang?  
  
Mabagal ang kanyang paglakad, hila-hila ang tila mabigat niyang mga binti at paa. Pinilit niyang abutin ang kanto palabas ng Ribeira at pansamantalang humawak sa poste upang magpahinga.  
  
“Kyungsoo.”  
  
Lumingon si Kyungsoo at tumambad sa kanyang harapan si Jongdae, sugatan, nakapikit ang isang mata, duguan ang mukha. Wala ang iba niyang kasamahan. Hawak-hawak siya sa likuran ng isang nakikilalang lalaki—Minseok.  
  
Nanlaki ang kanyang mata sa nakita. Hindi rin nagtagal ay naaninag niya ang taong tumawag sa pangalan niya: nakasuot ng itim na gayak pandigma, pulang tela na nakatali sa kanyang ulunan, matatapang at matatalas na paninging tila bumabaon sa laman ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Jongin.”  
  
  
  
**dime por qué**  
  
Hangin ang nagiisang ingay sa katahimikang bumabalot sa pagitan ng ngayo’y hari ng Timog at kanang-kamay ng Hilaga. Pinagmasdan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at mababakas ang pagkabigla sa kanyang mata nang mapansin ang dami ng dugo sa kanyang damit. Marahang inabot ni Jongin ang hawakan ng kanyang espada, unti-unting hinila habang papalapit kay Kyungsoo.  
  
Nang makita ito ni Kyungsoo, dali-dali niyang inabot ang sa kaniya at hinila ito mula sa sisidlan. “Hindi ikaw ang pakay ko,” wika ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Bakit ka narito, kung ganoon?” tanong ni Jongin. Sa unang pagkakataon, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay isang ganap na estranghero ang kanyang kaharap. Hindi niya makita ang dating Jongin na kanyang minsang nakasama sa Hilaga. Masyadong malayo. Nakakatakot.  
  
Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo. Ilang dipa na lamang ang layo nila sa isa’t isa nang biglang tumigil sa paglalakad si Jongin. Tumawa ito at ngumisi. “Gaano na katagal ng huli kang pinadala ni Junmyeon upang mag-ispiya?” tanong niya, halata ang pangaasar sa kanyang pagwika.  
  
“Ang dumi mo tignan,” patuloy ni Jongin. “Nakakadiri.”  
  
Suminghal si Kyungsoo. Iniayos niya ang kanyang espada, nagaabang sa pag-atake mula kay Jongin. At hindi nga siya nabigo.  
  
Mabilis na nawala si Jongin sa kanyang kinalalagyan. Umikot si Kyungsoo at napaatras ito nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga sandata. Ngumiti si Jongin. Tumalon ito ng bahagya palayo, kumuha ng bwelo, at muling sumugod. Umiwas si Kyungsoo, humakbang sa likod ni Jongin at sinubukang saksakin ang katunggali sa likod subalit nasalag agad ito.  
  
Tila kidlat sa paggalaw ang dalawa. Malalakas na tunog ng bakal sa bakal subalit ni isang sugat ay wala silang maidampi sa isa’t isa. Subalit, sa bawat kilos na ginagawa ni Jongin, hindi madama ni Kyungsoo ang pagnanais nito na makagawa ng sugat sa kanyang katawan. Sinasabayan lamang niya ang kilos ni Kyungsoo, sinasalag, susugod ng bahagya subalit hahayaang hindi ito umasinta.  
  
Nang makakita ng butas si Kyungsoo sa kilos ni Jongin, sinunggab na niya ang pagkakataon. Sa pag-tarak niya ng kanyang espada, tumama ang talim sa pisngi ni Jongin. Kung hindi siya nakaiwas, malamang sa hindi, nahati ang kanyang mukha sa dalawa. Tumalon si Jongin at humakbang si Kyungsoo paatras. Tumulo ang dugo sa isang maikling linya ng sugat sa mukha ni Jongin. Hinawakan niya ito, napapikit ng bahagya ng maramdaman ang hapdi. Subalit hindi niya ito ininda. Sa halip, sabay ng kanyang pagngiti ay sumugod siyang muli, mas matulin kaysa sa mga nauna niyang kilos. Sa isang mabils na hampas ng espada, isang sigaw ang lumabas mula sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Kyungsoo!” sigaw ni Jongdae nang makita ang kaniyang heneral na nakaluhod, isang kamay mahigpit na nakahawak sa sugat sa kaniyang braso, patuloy na dumudugo sa lalim ng pagkakahiwa ng talim.  
  
Dinig ang pagbagsak ng bakal sa kalsada. Naghalo ang sariwa at nanuyong dugo sa damit ni Kyungsoo. Sa kanyang harapan, nakatayo si Jongin, hawak ang kaniyang sandata, subalit ang tapang at saya ay hindi makikita sa kanyang mga mata.  
  
Takot. Kaba. Pagsuko. Tila pagkatalo.  
  
“Patawad,” wika ni Jongin. Tumayo si Kyungsoo, nangingig sa halong sakit at pagod, gamit-gamit ang kaniyang espada bilang tungkod. Tinignan siya ni Jongin at nang makita ang dumi, dugo, at pawis sa kaniyang mukha, hindi mawari ng hari ng Timog ang kaniyang dapat madama.  
  
Nanginginig ang kaniyang mga mata. Bahagyang nakabuka ang kaniyang bibig, tila nais magsalita subalit hindi magawa.  _Bakit?_ , tanong ni Jongin sa sarili.  
  
_Bakit kailangang mangyari ‘to?_.  
  
Mabilis siyang tumalikod at ibinalik ang duguan espada sa sisidlan. Marahan siyang lumakad pabalik kay Minseok.  
  
“Palayain mo siya,” wika ni Jongin kay Minseok. Nabigla si Minseok. “Subalit kamahalan—”  
  
“Sundin mo ang inuutos ko,” mahigpit na sabi ni Jongin. Nagpumiglas si Jongdae sa pagkakakahawak sa kaniya ni Minseok at nang siya’y pakawalan, dali-dali siyang tumakbo kay Kyungsoo, tinulungang tumayo, isang braso nakapatong sa balikat ni Jongdae. Nagsimula silang maglakad patungo sa tarangkahan ng palasyo.  
  
“Saglit,” sambit ni Jongin habang hindi pa nakalalayo ang dalawa. Lumingon si Kyungsoo. “Bakit?”  
  
Dama ni Kyungsoo ang sakit sa paraan ng pagkakatanong ni Jongin subalit hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang isagot.  
  
“Bakit si Junmyeon?”  
  
Nanahimik siya at pinabayaang tumingin sa kaniyang mga mata si Jongin.  
  
“Minahal mo ba ako?”  
  
Mahigpit na ikinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamao.  
  
“Mahal mo ba—”  
  
“Minahal kita,” wika ni Kyungsoo, mahina, subalit maririnig sa lalim ng katahimikan ng Ribeira.  
  
Tumango si Jongin. “Kung sakaling sabihin kong mahal pa rin kita, babalik ka ba sa akin?”  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Dahan-dahan niyang itinanggal ang pagkakaakbay niya kay Jongdae at pinilit tumayo ng mag-isa.  
  
“Ni minsan hindi mo binanggit sa akin na minahal mo ako. Madalas naiisip ko, hindi mo ako talaga minahal,” wika ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit ngayon lang?”  
  
Hindi nagsalita si Jongin. Ngumisi si Kyungsoo, tumawa at nagsalita. “Makasarili ka. Ang minahal mo lamang ay ang sarili mo.”  
  
Nabigla si Jongin sa kaniyang narinig. Noong una’y hindi niya ito naunawaan subalit sa bawat patak ng segundo, ang mga salita’y tila talim na unti-unting bumabaon sa kanyang lalamunan, masakit na tumatagos sa kanyang dibdib.  
  
“Makasarili? Nang pinili mo si Junmyeon at iniwan ako, hindi ba makasarili ka ring matatawag?” tanong ni Jongin, pinipilit kalmahin ang sarili.  
  
“Pinili ko ang Hilaga. Pinili mo ang sarili mo. Umalis ka. Saka dumating si Junmyeon,” mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Bahagyang ini-angat ni Jongin ang kaniyang ulo. at ipinikit ang mga mata, hinayaan ang ilang segundo ng katahimakang lamunin ang kaniyang damdamin.  
  
“Nais kong muling masilayan ang kapatid ko,” wika niya, nanginginig ang boses.  
  
Sa pagkakataong iyon, hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang namumuo sa gilid ng kaniyang mga mata. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang pisngi ng kanyang kamay bago nagwika, “Nais ka ring muling makita ni Junmyeon.”  
  
Ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikita niyang ngumiti si Jongin simula nang umalis ito ng Hilaga. Masakit para sa kaniya pero wala siyang magagawa.  
  
“Alagaan mo siya,” wika ni Jongin.  
  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Matagal ko na iyang ipinangako. Hinding-hindi ko iyan babaliin,” kanyang wika. Hinintay niya ang magiging sagot ni Jongin subalit tumalikod na ito ang nagsimulang lumakad palayo nang nakayuko.  
  
Tila nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo. Masakit subalit walang daang madali sa isang mahirap na kalagayan. Sinong maga-akalang ang isang maikling usapan na ito ang siyang magbibigay liwanag at wakas sa isang gulong patuloy na bumabagabag sa kaniyang damdamin? Inakala niyang hindi tama na makita muli si Jongin makalipas ang dalawampung taon. Nagpapasalamat siya sa Maykapal na mali siya.  
  
“Tara na, Kyungsoo,” wika ni Jongdae. Tumango si Kyungsoo at sinimulan ang paglalakbay pabalik ng Hilaga.  
  
  
  
**principio**  
  
Nang magising si Junmyeon, isang maaliwalas na umaga ang bumati sa kanya. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang sikat ng araw kasabay ng malamig na hangin. Nakakakalma.  _Dapat ay nakakakalma_. Pero hindi magawa ni Junmyeon na tumagal pa sa pagkakahiga, na manatili sa kaniyang silid at sulitin ang ganda ng bagong araw.  
  
Sa kaniyang pagtayo ay agad niyang nakita ang isang tao na naghihintay sa tapat ng Escorial, tahimik na naka-abang sa kaniyang pintuan. Agad kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kanyang barong at isinuot ito. Nang makapagbihis, dali-dali siyang tumakbo pababa ng hagdan at binuksan ang pintuan.  
  
“Magandang umaga, kamahalan,” bati ng bisita.  
  
Hindi nakapagsalita agad si Junmyeon. Sa halip, inabot niya ang mukha nito at marahang iginuhit ang daliri mula noo hanggang sa labi. Nang mapansin ang benda sa kanyang braso at makakapal na takip ng tela sa ilang bahagi nito, hindi maiwasan ni Junmyeon na kumunot ang noo.  
  
“Kailan ka dumating? Bakit... Paano... Sinabi ko na sa’yo...” wika ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Ayos lang ako. Gagaling rin ako,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, ngumiti upang ipatiyak sa hari na tunay na maayos na ang kaniyang lagay.  
  
“Nasaan ang mga kasama mo? S-si Jongdae?” tanong ni Junmyeon, nanginginig pa ang boses.  
  
Malungkot na ibinalita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakasawi ng tatlo nilang kasamahan. “Si Jongdae,” wika niya, “Kailangan niya munang mapag-isa. Hindi namin inasahang makikita namin si Minseok...”  
  
Isang mabigat na buntong-hininga ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo bago nagpatuloy, nagaalangang banggitin ang kasunod na bahagi ng kaniyang salaysay. “At si Jongin.”  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Junmyeon nang marinig niya ang pangalan ng kapatid. “Siya ba...”  
  
Tumango si Kyungsoo at sa pagsangayon niya, mabilis niyang napansin ang pagbago ng lagay ng loob ni Junmyeon. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Junmyeon. Ang mahalaga, natapos ko ang misyon na pinapagawa mo.”  
  
“Subalit nagkita kayo...”  
  
Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Junmyeon at bumuntong hininga. “Naintindihan ko na kung bakit ka nangangamba. Kahit muli kaming nagkita, hindi ako babalik sa kaniya, Junmyeon,” tumigil siya upang tignan ang kasama sa mata. “Ang mahalaga, narito ako, buhay ako. Tinupad ko ang pangako ko."  
  
Nanatiling tahimik si Junmyeon. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ng kasama. “Hindi ako mawawala; babalik at babalik ako sa’yo. Pangako.”  
  
Sa pagngiti ni Junmyeon, alam ni Kyungsoo na nagawa niyang panatagin ang loob nito. Sa paglapit ng kaniyang mukha, sa pagdikit ng kanilang mga labi, alam nila na naisara na nila ang pangamba sa kanilang mga puso.  
  
  
  
**deseo**  
  
“Sa tingin mo masaya si Jongin ngayon?”  
  
“Hindi ko masabi. Marahil? Basta ang alam ko, maaari na niyang simulang gawing masaya muli ang kaniyang buhay.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kung naiyak ka sa lalim ng Tagalog, ayos lang. Ako rin, dugo at luha ang umagos mula sa aking mga mata.  
> 2\. I //may// write an English version I really don't know. I think this fic is better kung English, watchathink?  
> 3\. Kung may hindi naintindihan, tandaan, kaibigan si Google Translate. Kung hindi pa rin maintindihan, ito ang [tabak](https://tl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabak). Paki-taga ako.  
> 4\. Best friend ko na rin si Google Translate actually. Don't kill me. Google Trans will be sad.  
> 5\. Pramis matutuwa ako kung ngingiti ka. Joke. Kung magkokomento ka. As in.


End file.
